onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) is a Grammy Award winning American singer, songwriter and actress. She dated Harry Styles for two months in 2012. They split in early January 2013. She collaborated with Zayn Malik on the single "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", released in December 2016. Background Taylor Alison Swift was born on December 13, 1989, to bankers Scott and Andrea Swift in Reading, Pennsylvania. At 14, Taylor convinced her parents to move to Nashville, Tennessee, so she could pursue her dreams of becoming a country singer. Taylor's first record label wanted her to wait until she was 18 to begin writing and releasing her own material. She instead signed with then upcoming independent label Big Machine Records, as it was being founded. As of 2019, Swift is signed to Universal Music Group after a volatile split from Big Machine. The labelhead, Scott Borchetta, refused to sell Swift's music to her before she left, stating instead that she could create a new album in exchange for each previous one. Swift did not accept this and walked. Borchetta then sold her music catalog to manager Scooter Braun, who had bullied Swift in 2016 as she fell out with rapper Kanye West. Swift still does not have ownership of her music, aside from 2019 album Lover, and has publicly asked both the music industry and the public for support in regaining control of her catalog. With her first three albums, Swift initially established herself as a country artist but gradually transitioned into pop music as of her fourth album, Red, which blended country and pop. Her fifth album, 1989, marked her complete crossover into pop. 1989 became one of the biggest selling albums of all time. Swift's sixth album reputation made her the best selling artist of 2017 in the US. Her seventh album Lover was the best selling album of 2019 in the US. Swift is one of the best selling artists of all time and has won ten Grammy Awards. In 2016, she became the first female artist to win the Album Of The Year Grammy twice. In 2019, she was the recipient of the American Music Awards Artist of the Decade award and the Billboard Woman of the Decade award. Relationships Swift dated Jonas Brothers singer Joe Jonas from July to October 2008 and famously publicized his 20-second break-up with her over the phone. Swift and Jonas repaired their friendship in 2015. Swift dated actor Taylor Lautner from October to December 2009, after starring in the film Valentine's Day together. She dated musician John Mayer in late 2009, and allegedly addresses their emotionally abusive relationship in her song Dear John. Mayer denied the song was factual and allegedly released Paper Doll as a response. Swift dated actor Jake Gyllenhaal from October to December 2010. It is alleged her songs "I Knew You Were Trouble", "The Moment I Knew", "Babe" and "All Too Well" were about Gyllenhaal. Swift dated political heir Conor Kennedy from July to September 2012, then dated Harry Styles from October 2012 to January 2013. Swift did not date anyone in 2013 or 2014, citing an unwillingness to deal with the additional media attention, which increased considerably throughout 2012. Swift has spoken numerous times against her media reputation as a man-eater claiming it was largely sexist commentary, and further deconstructed the commentary surrounding her private life in her 2014 hit Blank Space and her 2019 track The Man. In 2015, Swift dated Scottish DJ/producer Calvin Harris. In June, they were ranked as the richest celebrity couple by Forbes, with combined earnings of over $146 million. They split in June 2016. Harris eventually spoke about the split, stating "For both of us it was the wrong situation. The aftermath of the relationship was way more heavily publicised than the relationship. We were very careful for it not to be a media circus. She respected my feelings, in that sense. I'm not good at being a celebrity. But when it ended, all hell broke loose."Calvin Harris talks Taylor split Two weeks after their split, photographs surfaced of Taylor kissing British actor Tom HiddlestonThe Sun Exclusive. Swift and Hiddleston had danced and dined together at the Met Gala the previous month. Through July 2016, "Hiddleswift" conducted a whirlwind series of public dates, sparking media mayhem wherever they went. Media and fans alike speculated whether the relationship was carefully orchestrated publicity designed to build Hiddleston's profile in America. Some media also criticised their nine year age gap. In early September 2016, their split was made officialTaylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston Split. Hiddleston addressed the relationship a year later, stating: "I only know the woman I met. She’s incredible. But, man, all those cameras. A relationship always takes work. A relationship in the limelight takes work. And it’s not just the limelight. It’s everything else. We wanted a regular relationship, so we decided to go out for dinner, we decided to travel.”Tom Hiddleston On Taylor Swift Swift referenced the relationship in her 2017 music video for "Look What You Made Me Do", with back-up dancers wearing "I Heart T.S" shirts, a shirt Hiddleston was publicly derided for wearing during their 2016 Fourth of July party. Swift sold t-shirts bearing the slogan as official merchandise. The song "Getaway Car", on her sixth album reputation, confirms the relationship as a rebound after her split from Harris. It has been speculated her 2019 song "Cruel Summer" also details her split from Hiddleston. Swift has been dating British actor Joe Alwyn since late September 2016. Songs on reputation ''and Lover'' detail their relationship including "...Ready For It?", "Call It What You Want", "King Of My Heart", "New Year's Day", "Dress", "Dancing With Our Hands Tied", "Lover", "Paper Rings", "False God", "The Archer", "Cornelia Street" and "London Boy". Swift relocated to London in late 2016 to be with Alwyn, and was not publicly spotted for three months. Swift and Alwyn kept their relationship completely hidden for nine months, and are rarely seen in public together. Swift told media in 2019 that her relationship is "not up for discussion" and has cited leading a quiet private life has become a way to maintain sanity and control whilst living in the public eye. Personal Life Taylor relocated from Nashville to New York City in 2014. After beginning a relationship with British actor Joe Alwyn in late 2016, she partially relocated to London while keeping her house in New York. She owns three cats, Olivia Benson, Meredith Grey and Benjamin Button. Olivia can be seen in the "Blank Space" music video. Benjamin was adopted by Swift in 2019 after he was hired for her "ME!" music video, and also appears in her "Lover" music video. Swift owns homes in Rhode Island, Nashville, New York, London and Los Angeles. Taylor is close friends with British singer Ed Sheeran. Sheeran was her opening act for the "RED" world tour. They collaborated on "Everything Has Changed" from "RED" and "End Game" from her 2017 album "reputation". She is also friends with many female celebrities including Selena Gomez, Cara Delevingne, Hayley Kiyoko, Halsey, Camila Cabello, Lorde and Gigi Hadid. Connections to One Direction Swift originally met One Direction at the Kids Choice Awards on March 31, 2012. Media speculated there was mutual romantic interest between Swift and Harry Styles. However in July, she began dating Conor Kennedy. In November 2012, a month after her split from Kennedy, Taylor was photographed wearing a paper airplane necklace identical to the one Harry wore at the time. Fans reported meeting Harry and Taylor at the same time. Taylor and Harry were photographed by paparazzi while on dates in New York City. Swift attended the afterparty for One Direction's sold-out Madison Square Garden concerts, along with mutual friend Ed Sheeran. The pair visited each other's hometowns and went on a skiing vacation that month. During the trip, they were involved in a snowmobile accident that left Harry with stitches in his chin. Swift references the crash in her 2015 single "Out Of The Woods". To end 2012, the couple shared a New Years Eve kiss in Times Square at midnight. In January 2013, Swift and Styles split during a vacation, as Taylor flew home alone and tweeted "Til you put me down"; a lyric from her 2012 single "I Knew You Were Trouble". Harry returned to the United Kingdom on January 7, 2013 and their split was confirmed. Neither have elaborated on the reason for their split but Swift has referred to their time together as "full of anxiety and roadblocks". Harry and Taylor posed for a picture together later that year, with Ed Sheeran at the 2013 MTV VMAs. In 2014, Taylor confirmed songs from her fifth album, 1989, would detail her relationship with Harry, specifically Style and Out Of The Woods. Style heavily implied the pair had secretly reunited after their split and Swift explained it was about "someone you're never really finished with". The album's hidden message talks of a former lover returning. When asked, Harry said he did not mind being written about, as it is to be expected of songwriters. Harry would go on to co-write Perfect with Louis Tomlinson in 2015, featuring the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about", which many took as a reference to Swift. It is also speculated, but unconfirmed, that Harry penned One DirectIon's song "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" and his solo single "Two Ghosts" about his break-up with Swift. In December 2016, Taylor surprise released a duet with former One Direction member Zayn Malik, titled "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", for the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack. The single was a worldwide hit, peaking at #2 in the US and #5 in the UK. In 2017, Zayn and Taylor won the MTV VMA Award for Best Collaboration and the song was nominated for a Grammy Award. On 18 April 2017, in a Rolling Stone interview, Harry addressed his relationship with Swift for the first time. When asked to comment, Styles stated: "When I see photos from December 2012 dates, I think...relationships are hard, at any age. Adding in that you don't really understand exactly how it works when you're 18, trying to navigate all that stuff didn't make it easier. I mean, you're a little bit awkward. You're on a date with someone you really like. It should be that simple, right? It was a learning experience for sure. But at the heart of it, I just wanted it to be a normal date. I don't know if and Out Of The Woods are about me or not, but the issue is, she's so good, they're bloody everywhere. I write from my experiences; everyone does that. I'm lucky if everything went through helped create those songs. That's what hits your heart. That's the stuff that's hardest to say, and it's the stuff I talk least about. That's the part that's about the two people. I'm never going to tell anybody everything. She doesn't need me to tell her the songs are great. They're great songs. It's the most amazing unspoken dialogue ever. Certain things don't work out. There's a lot of things that can be right, and it's still wrong. In writing songs about stuff like that, I like tipping a hat to the time together. You're celebrating the fact it was powerful and made you feel something, rather than 'this didn't work out, and that's bad.' And if you run into that person, maybe it's awkward, maybe you have to get drunk ... but you shared something. Meeting someone new, sharing those experiences, it's the best shit ever. So thank youHarry Styles' New Direction ." On 22 June 2018, Niall Horan was Taylor's special guest during her Reputation Stadium Tour in London. They performed his single "Slow Hands" together. Horan referred to Swift's single "Lover" as one of the best songs he had ever heard. Taylor_Swift_Harry_Style_go_Central_Park_Zoo_O88sqld0S4Cl.jpg|Harry and Taylor at an NYC zoo with Lux. December 2012. Screen Shot 2015-07-12 at 7.42.25 pm.png|Walking in New York, December 2012 Screen Shot 2015-07-12 at 7.40.37 pm.png|Taylor accompanies Harry as he gets his ship tattoo, Dec 18th 2012. tumblr_inline_ngig8o8eqg1t4j95j.jpg|Harry and Taylor reenact Dirty Dancing at One Direction MSG afterparty. December 2012. Harry-styles-taylor-swift-kissing-nye-pic.jpg|Harry and Taylor in Times Square on NYE 2012 Harry and Taylor with Ed at the 2013 VMAs.jpg|Harry with Taylor and Ed at the 2013 VMAs Screen Shot 2015-07-12 at 7.47.03 pm.png|Harry and Taylor cross paths in NYC. January 2015 taylor2015.jpg|Taylor with Louis, Niall, Ed Sheeran, Calvin Harris and brother Austin in May 2015 tumblr_ohwh00z63j1udr6pro1_500.jpg|Zayn and Taylor's single cover for "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" (December 2016) Screen Shot 2018-06-23 at 1.36.35 pm.png|Taylor rehearsing with Niall before the Reputation Stadium Tour in London (June 2018) Awards and Achievements Swift has received many awards and honors, including 10 Grammy Awards, 19 American Music Awards, 11 Country Music Association Awards, 8 Academy of Country Music Awards, 22 Billboard Music Awards, 1 Brit Award and 1 Emmy . Swift is also the most awarded artist at the Teen Choice Awards, with 25 awards. As a songwriter, she has been honored by the Nashville Songwriters Association and the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In 2016, the Broadcast Music Inc Awards gave her the first ever Taylor Swift Award, based primarily around songwritingBMI Awards. By the beginning of 2016, Swift had sold more than 40 million albums, 130 million single downloads and was one of the top five music artists with the highest worldwide digital sales. Each of Swift's studio albums had sold at least four million units in the U.S. Taylor Swift (5.5 million), Fearless (7.0 million), Speak Now (4.5 million), Red (4.1 million), and 1989 (5.7 million). By 9 June 2017, 1989 had sold over 10 million copies worldwide, and Swift had sold over 100 million singles in the United States. In 2017, Swift became the only artist to have four albums sell over a million copies in first week after releasing her sixth studio album, reputation. The album was 2017's best selling album in the United States. Swift was nominated for two 2018 Grammys, Best Country Song for writing Big Little Town's "Better Man" and Best Song Written For Visual Media for "I Don't Wanna Live Forever". Trivia *She has a younger brother, Austin. *She was raised on a Christmas tree farm. *She attended her first concert, LeAnn Rimes, when she was eight years old. *After seeing Faith Hill talk about moving to Nashville on television one day, Swift begged her parents every day nonstop “We need to go to Nashville. Can we please go to Nashville?” They eventually moved to Nashville when she was 11, where Taylor immediately began courting record labels to try landing a deal. *She helped pass a law to help keep children safe from online predators. *She uses her official tumblr to find fans to meet at her concerts. She has explained to fans how she often takes screen captures of fans blogs and asks her team to find them at her shows. *She has held secret listening sessions for fans at her private homes for nearly all her albums. *She initially refused to allow her 1989 album to be streamed through Apple Music as they were not going to pay artists during the first three months of the service going online. Swift felt this was unfair to independent artists who were not financially secure yet. She penned an open letter to Apple, posting it on all her official social media platforms. Within 24 hours, Apple agreed to change their policy based on her stance, and would pay artists their royalties as soon as the streaming service began. Swift announced she would distribute her music with Apple shortly after. Her move was widely considered one of the biggest displays of power and influence from an artist in the entertainment industry.http://techcrunch.com/2015/06/25/taylor-swift-confirms-1989-will-now-be-on-apple-music/ *During an interview with David Letterman, she stated she learns some phrases in every language of every nation she visits, then demonstrated her impressive ability to speak Japanese. YouTube *Many believe she dissed Harry during the 2013 Grammys, singing "I still love you" in a British accent during a performance of We Are Never Getting Back Together.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPGFs2Ep9qA *Fans also believe she dissed Harry at the 2013 MTV VMA Awards. During her acceptance speech, she said "I wanna thank the person who inspired this song, who knows exactly who he is". However, Swift was accepting an award for I Knew You Were Trouble, which was written before she began dating Harry and the music video was released while they were still dating. *She can be briefly seen holding Harry's paper plane necklace in the beginning and end of the music video for Style. *Swift was involved in a feud with American pop singer Katy Perry from approximately 2013 to 2018. Swift initially stated she never knew if they were true friends based on Perry's treatment of her. In 2013, Katy allegedly rehired dancers working for Taylor, while Taylor was still touring with them. Taylor considered this a diss and wrote her 2015 single "Bad Blood" in response. In 2017, Perry claimed that Swift had fired the dancers upon them asking if they could return to Katy. Perry's 2017 single "Swish Swish" serves as her response to "Bad Blood". In May 2018, before Swift's first concert for her Reputation Stadium Tour, Perry sent an apology letter and an olive branch. The term "extend/offer an olive branch" means to signal for peace or the end of a feud. Swift shared video of the gift on her Instagram, stating "This means so much to me, thank you Katy". *She wrote Calvin Harris's 2016 hit single "This Is What You Came For" under the pseudonym Nils Sjöberg. Her vocals briefly appear on the track, alongside main vocalist Rihanna. This information was revealed in July 2016, with confirmation from Swift's representatives, and Harris on his official Twitter. *In February 2016, American rapper Kanye West released a single titled "Famous" from his album The Life Of Pablo. One particular lyric crudely references Swift, stating: "I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex/Why? I made that bitch famous". ''Initially, Swift released a statement claiming she had not previewed the lyrics prior to release, and that she had warned West against releasing a song with a misogynistic message. West responded saying Taylor had full knowledge and permitted the song's release. Days later, Swift called out West for the lyric during her historic second Album of the Year win at the 2016 Grammy Awards, addressing "people who try to take credit for your fame". West's wife, American reality TV star Kim Kardashian, then claimed she had audio recordings proving Swift had permitted the lyric. She further explained on her television series, Keeping Up With The Kardashians, that she did not want her husband to be subjected to more media scrutiny because of Swift, after the global derision he received from interrupting Taylor at the 2009 MTV VMAs. Kardashian released the recordings to her official Snapchat in July 2016. Swift can be heard permitting the lyric, thanking Kanye for seeking her advanced approval, and planning to tell the media at the Grammy Awards that she was "in on the joke". Kardashian noted it was National Snake Day in America in reference to Swift lying, and Swift's social media was subsequently spammed with millions of snake emojis. Swift released a final statement saying she had not heard the lyric "that bitch" and claimed "I would very much like to be excluded from this narrative". The statement was publicly derided. Swift references this feud in the music video for her 2017 single "''Look What You Made Me Do" appearing as various media "versions" of herself. One is "2009 VMAs Taylor" from when West interrupted her. She announces "I would very much like to be excluded from this narrative" and the other "Taylor"'s simultaneously yell "Oh, shut up!" in response. The video also features Swift surrounded by snakes, one of which serves her tea. A common slang phrase for gossiping is "spilling the tea". She also appears as a social media obsessed socialite, stating she's "getting receipts, I'm gonna edit these later". "Getting receipts" is slang for showing "proof" of something bad. Swift's official merchandise for 2017 included snake themed jewellery and clothing. Swift details her and West's second falling out on "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" from her sixth album, reputation. In 2019, Swift told Rolling Stone her ambivalence toward her friendship with West began at the 2015 VMAs when West, after specifically requesting Taylor present his Vanguard Award, told the crowd that MTV had used her for ratings. *After a career long silence on the subject, Taylor made her political views clear when she praised Democratic candidates and criticised conservative political figures. Her 2019 single "You Need To Calm Down" details her allyship for the LGBTQ+ community and explicitly condemns homophobia, misogyny and cyber bullying. She explained her initial political silence as believing her endorsement would do more harm than good for whoever she supported. Gallery 2004.jpg|2004 2005.jpg|2005 2006.jpg|2006 2007.jpg|2007 2008.jpg|2008 2009.jpg|2009 2010..jpg|2010 2011..jpg|2011 2012..jpg|2012 2013..jpg|2013 Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 5.30.14 PM.png|2014 2015..jpg|2015 2016..jpg|2016 taylor-swift-stills-on-the-set-of-a-photoshoot-november-2017-03.jpg|2017 Screen Shot 2018-06-23 at 1.42.45 pm.png|2018 External Links *@taylorswift13 - Official Twitter *@taylorswift - Official Instagram *Official Tumblr References Category:Singers Category:People Category:American people Category:Harry's relationships Category:Romantic Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians